


I'm Going Under

by adepressedmeme



Series: I'm Going Under [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adepressedmeme/pseuds/adepressedmeme
Summary: A story that follows my courier six, a hot headed ginger, in first person view. Part of many stories to tell.
Relationships: Craig Boone/Female Courier, Female Courier/Vulpes Inculta
Series: I'm Going Under [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630975
Kudos: 15





	1. Caesar's Legion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: sexual assault/ attempted rape

The hot Mojave air brushed against my skin. I pulled at the restraints around wrists, the rope cutting into me. I was sunburned, blistered, and had one hell of a headache. It’s hard in the sun for a fair skinned ginger like me. I took in my surroundings ,seeing slaves carrying heavy loads on their backs with their characteristic red x on their ragged clothes. I didn’t know what Caesar wanted with me, but I know for damn sure I would die again before I’d be a slave. I was being led by a frumentarii and two ranked decanus. The man holding my leash was well known, Vulpes Inculta. He wasn’t the one who captured me, that honor belonged to one of the decanus. 

“We’re am I being taken?” I demanded of Vulpes.  
“Shut up woman.” The decanus on my right spat at me. I couldn’t see his face thanks to those ridiculous headdresses.  
“Up yours, I wasn’t asking you.” I snapped back.  
Just as the man raised a hand to slap me, Vulpes spoke, “Lord Caesar wants to see you, courier.” His voice was unique in a man-whose-balls-dropped-late kind of way.  
“Why? What could he possibly want from a dead man walking?” I questioned.  
“That’s enough. He’ll give you the answers.” Vulpes replied. 

We headed up to a red tent that was surrounded by guards and mongrels. Vulpes paused at the tent entrance, letting the legionnaire standing guard lift the flap for him. I cut my eyes at the man, earning a startled look. They must have been used to their female captives being more...complacent. 

The first half of the tent contained four of Caesar's elite guards and their dogs. The bald man himself was at the end. This would be a perfect time to kill him if my hands weren’t bound and my weapons taken. The bastards even took my platinum chip just as Mr. House said, except I didn’t visit them. To think I was captured instead of walking down here myself. I had the Mark, which saved my life, but now I was here against my will. I would have made it down here eventually if that raiding party didn’t get so close to Novac. Boone would be losing his shit right now if he had seen them, unfortunately, we were out of his scope’s sight. 

“So a woman gets shot in the head, raises from her grave, tracks her would-be shooter all the way across the Mojave, seduces and kills him, and now walked into the Luck 38 like someone just left a key under the mat for you,” Caesar stated as though he rehearsed it. God his head was so bald the sunlight reflected right into my eyes. 

“If you wanted an autograph you could have just asked. As much I appreciate rope play, this is a little far out of my comfort zone.” I earned some interesting faces from the men around me. Some were pissed I would talk to him that way, others appeared amused, some seemed to take it as an invitation, and there was one slave woman in the back that looked terrified. 

“Oh I like you,” Caesar responded.  
“Obviously, or you wouldn’t have sent me a party. Which, by the way, is much better with balloons and cake.” I kept up the snarky humor to keep my panic attack at bay. I really felt like how the slave woman looked. Terrified. 

“I’ll remember it for next time, although I did send you some very valuable jewelry.” He replied.  
“Just what I always wanted, jewelry from a creepy old bald man who plays dress-”

My comment was finished with a backhand from the decanus that captured me. I could see blood hit the ground. I wasn’t sure if anything was truly broken, but it was coming from my nose which now hurt like a bitch. 

“Pussy.” I spat on the floor at him, “You hit people when they are bound because you couldn’t handle me otherwise.”  
“Woman I swear I will-”  
“Enough.” Caesar spoke, the decanus stopping dead in his tracks. “I gave no order for her to be struck.”  
“Apologises lord Caesar, I would not see this woman disgrace you.” He backed away from me.  
“Oh boo-hoo says the slaver. I’m sorry I hurt your feelings, next time I’ll focus my comments on your skirt.” I mocked.  
Vulpes leaned down to my ear, “I would stop if I were you. I’m not in the mood to have to deal out torture today.” His voice was so collected.  
“I’m sorry about that interruption,” Caesar said as the decanus was being escorted out. “Now, we have business to attend to.” I remained silent. Something about the way Vulpes spoke made me want to listen. “You have a chip that looks like it would fit into a whole I’m interested in.”  
I laughed, “It seems all men are interested in filling holes.”  
Caesar laughed too, “Your jokes are more fun knowing that you’re actually scared right now. Probably close to shitting yourself.” My stomach sank. “I need you to go down and see whatever is in the room that this chip unlocks, and destroy it.” I said nothing as my hands were untied and the chip put in my hand. “I’ll take that as a yes.”  
“Not that I have a choice,” I mumbled as I wiped my arm across my nose. It looked like the bleeding stopped.  
“You have the choice to not do it and die, or be made a slave.” He replied.  
“Hm, yes.” I responded.  
“Vulpes here will lead you to the building. He is under orders to do anything he deems necessary, so do yourself a favor and don’t try anything funny.”  
Vulpes led me out of the tent. 

…

As Mr. House instructed, I upgraded the robots. The shaking from the ground should be enough to convince them I did my job. I was lucky that I got my weapons back for the mission given all the hostile mechanicals. As soon as I made it back up, busted and worse for wear, I was stripped of my weapons and sent to follow Vulpes again. He was silent as we moved and entered the Caesar’s tent. 

“By the shaking, I take it that it was a job well done?” Caesar asked.  
“Yes.” I lied.  
“Good. Vulpes will see to your injuries. We wouldn’t want to send you out wounded would we?” He continued.  
“As you will.” I replied. 

Vulpes led me to his personal tent and had me sit on his bedroll. 

“Strip.” He commanded.  
“What, no dinner first? You don’t even know my favorite color yet.” I replied.  
“I need to see all your wounds if the healing powder is going to work. Now take off your equipment.” He explained. At least he actually explains things. I began to remove the leather pads off my arms and legs. “All of it.” He pushed. For some reason, he wasn’t watching me. It was like he cared about my modesty.  
“Alright, so talk. Why am I not dead yet?” I demanded of Vulpes, standing with nothing but my small clothes on.  
“It is not my place to say.” He replied, lifting my arms to inspect the burns from the laser turrets. His fingers were cold and slender, too soft for his line of work. 

I took a look around the tent. There was an open footlocker that was filled with medical herbs and supplies. To my right, a rack of weapons and to my left was an old coat rack. It was minimalist for sure. 

"Why are you doing this?" I asked as Vulpes rubbed a cold mixture of healing powder and water on my burns.  
"These are my orders." He said calmly.  
"Damn, here I thought you just wanted an excuse to get me naked." I joked.  
Vulpes stopped suddenly and moved his head toward mine, "If I wanted to breed with you, then I would have done it already."

I looked back at him silently, no quips in my vocabulary for the moment. Did these men really see sex as nothing more than breeding? Vulpes moved away from me and began to remove his armor, hanging his headdress and chest armor on the coat rack. From here I could see that his hair was dirty blonde and his eyes, they were piercing through me. A sky blue, light and bright. 

"Is that why you wear those thick sunglasses?" I questioned. His expression didn't change and he didn't respond to me. I pressed on, "I know what it's like having light eyes when it's too bright, like the Mojave so often is." My eyes were indeed a light green.  
"If you are attempting small talk, do not bother." He stated.  
"Aw, just when I thought we were becoming friends." I replied.  
"The frumentarii have no friends." He said.  
"Sounds lonely." I sat back on my hands. "You're still human under all that fur, right?"  
"No, I don't think I am. Not like you anyways. You're a filthy profligate that exists to fill desires, I am nothing like you. I exist to serve and rise above desire." He spat.  
"It seems to me that you desire having a purpose, but what would a profligate know?" I smirked.  
That seemed to hook him, "I am service, nit the desire of it." He sounded less calm.  
"Oh, I seem to have hit a nerve. Not so collected now are we?" I jabbed.  
"You know I could easily kill you right now. It would only take a second." He threatened. I seemed to be annoying him now.  
"No doubt, I'm a ranged fighter. But here's the thing, you won't kill me because that would be a disservice to Ceasar." I grinned.  
"True, but I could convince him otherwise. You're only protected by that medallion. You'll find that some men here are still learning their duties and show less...restraint." Vulpes replied.  
"Vulpes! Are you coming on to me?" I gasped. At this point I was just trying to see him unravel, but I had no such luck.  
"That's enough. Go to sleep and let the healing powders work." He commanded.  
"You know I haven't eaten in twelve hours right?" I asked, my stomach growling.  
"Then you can wait eight more." He responded, towering over me.  
Surely this isn't the infamous hospitality of Caesar's legion? To let a guest go hungry?" I pushed, halfway starving.  
"I will have a slave fetch you something. Stay in this tent." He said as he walked away.

Now was the time for planning. Surely he knew that he left me unattended with access to weapons, but maybe he was aware that I didn't know how to properly use any of them. I walked over to his stash and found the one the one thing I had any experience with thanks to Boone's basic training, a combat knife. I put my clothes back on and slid it into the holster under my pants leg. It was nearly invisible there. I would wait for night fall and kill him in his sleep. Then I could make a beeline for the wall around the camp, climb it, and swim to safety. I regretted telling Rex to leave when the ambush happened, it would be a great comfort having him here right now. He's been such a good boy since his brain replacement. Thinking of it makes me miss Marcus and Lily too. If I made it out of here, I would go see them soon.

A slave woman came into the tent, looking bruised and beaten. In her hands was a bowl of what I assume was some corn based product. It looked kinda like grits. She didn't say anything to me, or even look me in the eyes. Her vision was down and it broke my heart that I knew why. These men abused her to the point they took her dignity. She handed me the bowl and scurried out of the tent. 

I took a hesitant bite and there was almost no flavor to the mash. Better than being gross though so I wolfed it down. Better a full belly of tasteless corn than an empty one. Living in the Mojave had a way of making you able to eat questionable things, like radroaches raw. I've been there and it wasn't pretty. 

I could hear voices outside, so I got up and peeked out of the tent. There was a decanus there that looked a little familiar, possibly the one that hit me but it’s hard to tell. He was saying something about getting punished and what he was going to do about it. Yeah, that’s my decanus. 

“If I find where they put here, I’m going to show her the power of Caesar’s legion.” He laughed. Locker room talk for sure.  
“She was easy on the eyes.” An unremarkable legionnaire replied.  
“She has a fire in her that needs extinguishing.” The decanus spat. “I’m sure Caesar is only protecting her now to bred her later, or maybe that tumor has gotten the best of him.”  
“I think it’s time the legate came back.” The legionnaire agreed. 

I began to lean in some more to hear about this tumor, when I lost my balance and tumbled out of the tent. I landed right at the decanus’ feet. They were both startled, but not as much as me. Maybe this is why Vulpes told me to stay in the tent. The decanus laughed as he began to step toward me. I scrambled to get on my feet and back into the tent, but he grabbed me by the hair. The legionnaire laughed as his friend dragged me into the tent. I yelled for him to let me go, but I wouldn’t give him the pleasure of a scared scream. I locked eyes with the slave woman from before right before the tent flap closed. 

The decanus threw me on the ground and forced himself on me. I tried kicking and slapping him, but he just laughed. Before I could reach for the knife in my pants, his friend held me down. He spat vile words at me as he fumbled with my pant’s buttons. I could feel the temperature in me rise and panic began to set in. I struggled against them both, cursing them and their mothers. 

“Oh just sit still and enjoy it, you’re about to see a real man make a proper woman out of you.” The decanus laughed as he successfully got my pants off.  
“You’re pretty scrawny huh?” The legionnaire said.  
“And you’re pretty fucking stupid.” I spit at him, landing on his face.  
“Oh you’re really about to get it!” The man twirled himself around on me, pinning my arms with his legs and groping my breasts through my shirt. I bit my lip to hold back the screams I wanted to make.  
“So the drapes do match.” The decanus stated after yanking down my underwear.

I was exposed, and now the panic was overwhelming. I kicked at him as hard as I could, but he was so much stronger than me. I started to release myself to the idea that this was going to happen no matter what I did, when the tent flap rose up and a figure rushing toward us. The decanus was knocked to the ground and struck violently again and again. I recognised the yellowish hair. Vulpes was actually helping me, or moreso himself by helping me. The decanus’ headdress was smacked off of him at impact and I could see his ugly mug getting pulverized. The legionnaire shit his pants, literally, and was running from the scene. Vulpes threw a machete at his feet, causing him to trip over it. I was impressed. 

Vulpes nearly killed both of them, but let them walk away bloodied. He reached down and grabbed my underwear and pants. He said nothing as he handed them to me. 

“Thank you.” The words came out before I remembered this psycho was one of them too.  
“I told you to stay in the tent.” He replied.  
“I know.” I let my head hang low as I got myself dressed. I saw my tears hit the ground before I felt them. I knew I wouldn't be able to hold them in long, but I didn't want to show weakness here.  
Vulpes walked toward me, "take this." He said as he handed me a cloth. A kindness I wouldn't expect here.  
"Thank you, but why?" I looked up to him, tears rolling down my face.  
"Caesar told me to take care of you. I seemed to have failed in some regard," he said.  
"You made up for it." I smiled at him, trying to ignore the urge to vomit.  
"Wait a moment." He said as he darted out of the tent. He rushed back with a pail. "Use this."  
"How did you know I-" and the vomit spilled. A lot of it too. Thankfully it went into the pail.  
Vulpes sat down on the ground, eye level with me, "It happens to all the slaves once they were broken in."  
I cringed at the thought, "And did you do the breaking?"  
"That's not the fummitarii's job." Was all the answer I got.  
"Good then." I stated, letting the wave of nausea flow past me.  
"Warm water will be coming for you. I will be outside of your tent." He said as he got up. I noticed his hands were caked in blood, even his face had splatters of gore. 

Sure enough the same slave woman brought a bucket of boiling water in for me. Before she could Surry off, I grabbed her arm.

"Wait a second. What's your name?" I asked her.  
She hesitated a moment before looking at me, "It was Sofia, but she is gone."  
"Well, would 'was Sofia' like a bath too?" I offered with a smile.  
"No. I mean yes, but I would be beaten." She looked back to the ground.  
"Okay. I'll pay you back somehow for this." I said as she walked out. 

I stripped myself of my clothes and grabbed the cloth Vulpes gave me. I let the water roll off my skin before I began to scrub. I rubbed myself so hard that my skin turned from pale to red. I had never been so relieved to wash. I could feel the filth of the actions rolling away with the beaded water. I toweled off with another cloth that was on the bed roll. I looked at my clothes, not wanting to ever wear them again. 

As if he read my mind, Vulpes came back in with some articles of clothing in his hand. He said nothing as he looked at me nearly naked. He just reached the clothes out to me. It was a skirt and the red cloth shirt the legionnaires wore. I didn't want to put them on, but I didn't want to put on my clothes either.

The skirt fit well because it was adjustable, but the shirt was too big. Still better than nothing though. I laid my head down on the bed roll although I wouldn't be able to rest. I watched Vulpes watch me all night until my body decided it was time to sleep.


	2. Dry Sands and Empty Stomachs

My throat was dry, drier than the sand I was walking on. At least this time I wasn’t restrained. No, Vulpes knew I was going to listen to him. I felt like a horse that had been broken, wild inside but complacent. If it was Boone in my place, he would have gone down fighting. I wish I could be more like him, but I value my life more than revenge. Hell, I let Benny go after I beat the shit out of him. 

Thinking of Boone took my mind off of my physical needs. Hunger was gnawing at me. Vulpes walked ahead of me in his full gear, opening the tent flap. Once again Caesar was sitting on his chair, head beaming under the sun. 

“It’s good to see you again courier.” He announced, Vulpes putting out a hand to stop me and continued to Caesar’s side. “I apologize for the incident last night, those men have been reprimanded.” I grabbed at my right arm, tightening it on me for some comfort. “I see you have no witty remarks to make.”   
“Six.” I muttered.   
“What was that?” He replied.   
“My name. It’s Six, not courier.” I repeated.   
“Six. What a peculiar name.” He rubbed his chin. “Well Six, I have a job for you.”   
“Bold of you, considering I’m being held captive.” I replied.   
“I am bold.” He stated, “I need you to kill Mr. House.”   
“Why?” I asked.   
“Because I said so.” He got defensive.   
“No.” I move my arm to my side.   
“No?” He mimicked.   
“No.” I confirmed.   
“A pity. Vulpes, put her in the arena.” He commanded, Vulpes quickly coming to my side. “If you survive this, remember what you told me to make it happen.” 

Vulpes brought me to a circular fence of metal with raised walls. There was a slave woman in the circle with a machete in her hands, looking scared. Men had gathered around, waiting for me to be thrown to the wolves. 

“Why are you doing this Vulpes?” I looked at him.   
“Those are my orders. If you took yours, you wouldn’t be here.   
“You can’t be okay with this. This is horrid.” I pleaded.   
“Don’t start begging, you will get no sympathy here. Now fight.” He pushed me inside of the fence, locking the gate behind me.   
I grabbed the machete on the ground by my feet and faced my opponent, “We don’t need to do this. We don’t have to give them a show.” I told her.   
“Yes, we do.” She lunged at me with her machete.  
I dodged in time to prevent my head from being split open, "stop. I'm not going to fight you."   
"Then you shall die." She spat, lunging at me again.   
"Don't make me do this." I threatened.   
"We've already been made." She countered. Fuck. 

My choice was about to be made for me. Either I fought or I died and I still have plenty to live for. As I ran around the arena dodging the slave's blows, I thought back to Boone's training. He used combat knives instead of machetes though. My desire to get back to him was just as strong as my will to live. I've already been dead once, it wasn't going to happen again. Not now. 

I turned on my heel after another unsuccessful lunge from the slave, who clearly had no skills or training in combat. With the move I practiced with Boone a hundred times, I brought my machete up to her I'm expecting throat and slide my blade with intent. The blood spattered my face and clothes, my stomach instantly turning. I didn't have a ton of experience killing people up close and personal like this. I hated it. I think Boone had similar feelings on the matter because he always sniped. He trained me to be better at spotting too. I owe him a lot. I was going to get back to him, and no one was going to stop me. 

The slave gurgles and blood poured from her throat. She fell to the ground, her eyes pleading with me to help. So I did. My machete hit the ground smooth, all in one swing. Her head separated from her body and her suffering was over. I could feel the tears threaten to spill from my eyes, but I wouldn't open the flood gates. The men around the area cheered. 

It hit my stomach and there was no holding it in. I threw up on the ground at my feet. The cheering stopped and was replaced with boos. Vulpes was visible at the gate, his face the only one expressionless. Another man, the keeper of the arena I believe, opened the gate and took out the body of the slave. He placed a spike in the ground and hung her head on it. He spat at me, calling me a weakling. I had half a mind to swing at him and take that expression off his face. 

Vulpes came into the arena and extended his hand to me. It took me a moment to realize he wanted my weapon. This was about to be over. I handed it over, not because I wanted to though. I wanted to keep it for my own protection, but being here I had to rely on Vulpes. I guess the only one I trusted here was him, but maybe that was just part of his plan. 

“Good decision.” He said to me in that cold tone. 

I looked at him, eyes glazed over. He motioned for me to follow, so I did. I felt like I was on a leash and he was my keeper. We made our way back to Caesar’s tent, except this time he wasn’t on his makeshift throne. He was in the very back of the tent on a mattress with a machine inspecting him. Here I thought they hated technology. Vulpes motioned for me to stop in the middle of the tent while he went to Caesar. I stood there surrounded by legionnaires, still feeling my stomach threaten to empty. I could feel myself trembling at what I had done. 

“I am Lucius, leader of the praetorian guards,” a bearded man appearing around forty said to me. “I will be speaking for Caesar.”   
I glanced at him, then cast my eyes to the right to focus on anything else.   
“When I speak you will acknowledge me.” He commanded.   
I looked him in the eyes but said nothing.   
“Have you learned nothing woman?” Lucius’ face began to redden.   
“I don’t give a fuck who you are or what you, or Caesar, want. Either kill me or let me go.” I snapped at him.   
“It is not Caesar’s will to have you dead, but don’t take that as a free pass to speak to commanders like that.” He threatened.   
“Sure thing, dick,” I mumbled.   
“Now, Caesar commands you to take Vulpes into the Lucky 38.” He stated.   
“I can’t,” I admitted.   
“And why not?” He replied.   
“Wow you’re intelligence is lacking huh. Vulpes, I expected better from you.” I looked at the sunglass clad man.   
“What are you speaking of?” Lucius sounded upset.   
“Mr. H doesn’t let me take just anyone into the lucky 38. There are set protocols for it to happen, one of which is me going in solo and informing him of my guests.” I answered.   
“Then you will do that.” He sighed.  
“And...you trust me to do that? Not to just turn you over to Mr. H?” I questioned.   
“No, but we know you’ll do what we ask.” He replied.   
“Whatever you say, man, let’s get rolling then.” I turned away from the men to head out of the tent. 

A hand grabbed me from out of nowhere and pulled me back. It was Vulpes, holding onto me tightly. If I didn’t know the context, I’d say it was romantic. 

“Vulpes will be leading you. Now leave.” Lucius instructed. 

…

We made our first stop for the night just outside of Novac. I knew Boone wouldn't be able to see us from here, but I hoped for it anyways. I had half a mind to make a run for it, but that Ripper in Vulpes' hands gave me pause. I knew he needed me right now, but that doesn’t mean he needs me with all my legs or arms attached. 

We would make it to New Vegas tomorrow around dusk if we traveled nonstop. Thankfully I was used to going days without a break from all those years as a courier. I wish I knew exactly how long I did that as and how old I even was. Pieces of my memory have come back to me, but I still had more questions than answers. 

I curled myself up under a tiny blanket that Vulpes brought for me. He didn’t bring one for himself though. Whether he was just being kind or not I’m unsure. Nonetheless, I still appreciated the small kindness. In the distance, I could see a gecko chasing down a radroach. I watched its hunt until I drifted off to sleep. 

…

Fire ants had a way of just sneaking up on unlucky travelers, unaware they’re in the middle of an infestation until their pants are on fire. Ants were the reason I would climb the mountainside or rest on tall hills, they don’t like to climb. I was not the one running the show this time around. Boone never questioned me when I said to set up our camp on raised ground. And why would he? We are both snipers. Vulpes on the other hand, he’s a close combat fighter. Being on high ground during an attack would put him at a serious disadvantage. 

So here I laid on the sand, resting peacefully until receiving a kick in the ass to wake me up. Fire ants. Everywhere. I grabbed my small handgun, a 9mm I got from Doc Mitchell, And braced myself to start running. Taking these guys out at a distance was a piece of cake, but close quarters like this is just begging for third-degree burns. Hell, the solider ant is bigger than me. Vulpes fearlessly, or stupidly, revved his Ripper and ran straight toward the biggest ant in the bunch. He dodged the line of fire that spewed from the beast’s mouth and in a single motion sawed its head off. 

I rained bullets down on the smaller guys that were threatening me with their sharp, bone-crunching mandibles. It took too many rounds and too much time to get the armored insects down, resulting in a worker getting too close behind me and biting in. I let out a scream as I turned to my calf, unloading an entire clip into the monster’s head. Vulpes was finishing the last of the ants on his side, then came over to me. My calf was pouring blood, more blood then I had seen from myself in a while. I grabbed a strip of cloth from my bag and tied it as tight as I could above the wound. The bleeding slowed and I sat down to help lower my heart rate. 

“You let your guard down,” Vulpes stated as he pulled out a big sack of healing powder.   
“No shit. I thought you had my back.” I replied, wincing as the powder meet my flesh.   
“And so you let your guard down?” He looked at me quizzically. His blue eyes shined under the starlight.   
“Yeah. I trusted you for some reason. Don’t worry, it won’t happen again.” I stood back up on my leg and began to gather my things. Vulpes watched me in silence. “Come on fox boy, I’m not going back to sleep after that.” I motioned for him to lay down and sleep.   
“No. I am rested, let us continue.” He responded. 

We made our way to Freeside. The first stop would be at the fort for some medical care before getting to the Lucky 38. Mr. House does hate seeing me look scruffy, so a bath would be in order too. We should make it there before noon.


	3. End of the Line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Rape

“You really need to take better care of yourself,” the blonde-haired doctor said.   
“Sorry Arcade, I’ll do better next time,” I replied.   
“You better because I won’t be here every time you get hurt,” he scolded me. “Who’s the tall, dark, and handsome?” He whispered, leaning into me.   
“Oh you know, my current fling.” I lied.   
“What happened to that King member?” He questioned.   
I could see Vulpes getting suspicious. “A little too pig-headed for my taste. He was a good lay though.”   
“Pitty. So, how did this happen?” Arcade leaned back.  
“Fireant.” I sighed. “Ah fuck!” I exclaimed as the first stitch was put in.   
“I thought you’d be used to this by now,” He teased.   
“Oh haha.” I snarked.   
“How much longer is this going to take?” Vulpes asked, drawing a raised eyebrow from Arcade.   
“As long as I need it to.” He responded. 

Arcade and I caught up a bit as he finished my stitches. I hated having to hide the truth from him about Caesar's legion. He clearly was suspicious because Vulpes isn't my normal type. Arcade and I have been friends long enough now that he must have seen through my lies. I’m just thankful he decided not to question me about it. He places so must trust in me that I haven’t earned. 

We made it through Freeside easy because I was under the King’s protection. He was a peculiar man but being on his good side carried more weight than anything else on this side of the wall. As we approached the robotic gatekeepers Victor’s face flashed across the screen, replacing the now intimidating looking soldier image.

“Well howdy Six. Mr. House expected you back before now.,” He said.   
“You know how I like to take my time Vic,” I smiled sheepishly.   
“Who’s your friend?” He asked gleefully as he followed us onto the strip.   
“New follower of mine. I’m going to ask Mr. H to let him in.” I replied.   
“I’ll let him know. Head on up and let your friend stay here,” Victor instructed, “Oh and you should wash up before you see him.” 

Mr. House never was a fan of unsightly people or dirt on his marble floors. Funny for a computer of a man to think since he never walks out here. I’m not convinced he’s not just a computer program. I made my way through the casino and into the elevator to my room. There was already a hot bath made for me, no doubt Victor’s doing. I stipped off the dirty clothes and slid into the clawfoot tub, careful to stick my stitched leg out of the water. 

Nothing was as good as a hot bath after a long couple of days. My favorite thing about working for House was the freshwater and clean clothing. I didn’t stay in the water too long though since I had Vulpes waiting outside. I could have just alerted Victor that he was with the Legion, but I knew House would want to make the call. I wasn’t too eager to fight Vulpes anyways, I like my arms and legs attached. 

I got out of the tub and pulled the plug to let it drain. I watched the water swirl around the drain for a moment, lost in thought about how my past week has been. In my closet were a few outfits I liked to wear around the Strip. I never had to worry about keeping weapons on me since everyone knew fucking with me means getting permanently evicted from the Strip, or just getting killed outright by grenade. 

I picked the deep green park stroller dress that matched my hair and eyes well, taking a moment to tidy my hair and detangle it. My hair was in a half updo with a few strands of hair framing my face. Mr. House liked me to look as good as possible and I rather liked feeling like a woman every now and again. This was Boone’s favorite outfit of mine too. He never said so, but I could tell by the way his eyes lingered on me when I wore it. My mary janes clacked against the floor as I headed to the big green monitor in House’s penthouse. A flash crossed the screen before his face was clear. 

“Welcome back, I trust you had no trouble on your way here.” He said so properly.   
“I did actually, but that’s not the biggest problem we have right now.” I replied, cutting to the chase, “There is a legionnaire waiting with Victor who wants me to kill you. He will probably try to off you himself if I let him in. If I don’t let him in, then Caesar's legion will be after me forever.”   
“That is a predicament,” House replied.   
“Yeah, a real pickle.” I agreed. “So what do we do?”   
“Have him come in, I need you on Caesar’s good side for now.” He sighed.   
“Is that frustration I hear?” I teased.   
“Just another factor to calculate. There is only a 10% chance he’ll try to kill me as soon as he’s inside, but only a 0.007% chance he’ll succeed alone. He must be here to spy.” He responded.   
“Alright, I’ll go get him.” I turned away and headed out. 

…

I caught the smallest hint of surprise from Vulpes when I stepped out of the Lucky 38. Just the slightest raise of an eyebrow. I can spot these micromovements so quickly because that’s how Boone’s face works too and I’ve spent a lot of time watching his face. 

“Come on in.” I beckoned him.   
“I see you changed your attire.” He stated.   
“So observant you are.” I rolled my eyes.   
“It suits you,” He replied.   
“Did you...did you just compliment me?” I turned to look at him in the elevator.   
“No. Just an observation,” He responded with no emotion.   
“Well, thanks anyway I guess. You’ll be taking the room on the left and I’ll be in the room on the right. There are men’s clothing in the wardrobe you may change into.” I started, “I’m going to head out on the strip and make a few caps.”   
“You will stay here and we will share a room,” Vulpes commanded.   
I dramatically moved around the room searching for nothing, “Oh I’m sorry, I’m just trying to figure out who you’re talking to.”   
“You. I came here to gather intelligence on House. You will take me to him.” He said.   
“Even if I wanted to, which let me be clear in saying I don’t, I couldn't. No one else is allowed there so the securitrons would shoot you down on sight,” I replied, “Come to think about it, sure. I’ll take you there.” I grinned.   
“If you cannot take me to him then you shall be my eyes and ears. Tell me everything you know about him.” He demanded.   
“No.” I stood in defiance.   
Vulpes made a quick movement and had a knife on my throat before I could react, “you will tell me, even if I have to make you.” His breath was heavy on my neck.   
“If you wanted to kill me you would have by now foxy.” I mocked.   
“Who said I was threatening to kill you?” He asked, moving his free hand down my back and over my ass.   
“You bastard. Let me go now or I’ll scream and get Victor to come kill you.” I threatened.   
“No, you won’t.” Vulpes pulled a cloth from his pants and shoved it down my mouth. 

I gagged as he tied a second cloth around my mouth, forcing the first one to stay in my mouth. I began to panic, my screams muffled. I couldn’t try and fight him while he had the knife at my throat. Vulpes began to push his knees onto my legs, leading me to my bedroom. I could feel the cold sweat down my back. 

My heartbeat became frantic as he pushed me onto the bed and lept on top of me. He used his body to keep me pinned as he reached down the length of my dress to the hem. Slowly he pulled it up and exposed my underwear. 

“Now, are you going to follow orders or do you need to be broken in?” He hissed in my ear.   
I turned my head away from him in response.  
“Very well.”

Vulpes pushed the knife to my throat more, nearly slicing it. His free hand moved to pull my small clothes off. I closed my eyes to hold my tears back as he flipped me onto my stomach. I didn’t know for sure if the knife was still on me or not, but it didn’t matter. I was frozen. 

It was a few moments before he made a move on me. I could hear him opening some sort of container before he forced himself in my ass. I bit down on the cloth in my mouth as the wave of pain went through me. Whatever he opened was some sort of oil he had slipped onto himself to make going in easier for him. I felt sharp pains with each violent thrust he gave me. I cried into the gag as he kept up with the force until he suddenly stopped. I turned my head slightly to get him in my view. He was wiping my blood off of his penis diligently. 

“Are you ready to talk now?” He asked me. 

Again, I remained silent. 

“So be it.” He pulled me up onto all fours and bottomed himself out inside of me.   
“What the hell.” Boone’s voice was cut clear through the air as he tackled Vulpes off of me. “Fucking bastard.” He said as he began beating the man. 

Vulpes wasn’t helpless though, he managed to roll out from under Boone’s massive frame. He landed two punches in his face. Boone caught the third and headbutted Vulpes, sending him back to the floor. I tried to tell Boone who he was, but the gag prevented any intelligible words. 

“I’m coming Six,” Boone said to me as he landed a final punch square in Vulpes’ nose, knocking the smaller man out. He then rushed to me to remove the gag, “What the hell was going on here?”   
“I think you saw what was happening,” I wiped at the tears on my face, “That man is Vulpes Inculta, leader of the frumentarii.”   
“Fucking dog,” Boone replied, drawing his combat knife out.   
“Wait, Boone, not here. We need to take him outside here.” I said, pulling my clothing back on.   
“Fine.” He conceded.   
“Swank owes me a favor, we can bring him there,” I replied.   
“I’d rather kill him now.” Boone’s eyes lingered on my dress. “He doesn’t deserve to live a second longer, not after what I just saw.”   
“Okay, let’s take him out the back door. I’ll have Swank send some men to collect his body.” I thought out loud.   
“Good.” Boone lifted the man onto his shoulder and headed to the elevator.   
“Where is Rex?” I asked.   
“Downstairs trying to eat Victor again.” He answered. 

…

Boone took great pleasure in slicing Vulpes’ throat and tossing him in the dumpster. Many people don’t know that there is a back entrance to the Lucky 38 and Mr. House made sure to keep it that way. Swank would come send a few lackeys to toss the body out somewhere in Freeside. 

“Do you...need to talk?” Boone asked me as I sat on my bed, silently looking at the floor.   
“No, I think I just need time. Besides, I don’t want to make you listen to my complaining.” I replied.   
“I like listening to you talk,” He responded.   
“In that case, I’ll tell you everything tomorrow. For now, could you just stay with me?”   
“Of course.” He replied, laying in bed and opening his arms to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter for this story, but there will be more to come.


End file.
